Kingdom of Cylos
Historic of Name Silus (old spelling; lost with slave pidgin being more formally accepted) Capital City Newvar followed by Creolla, Drennan, Orst, and New Solace which is the very last thing to fall in the world. Resources Wax and honey, spices, and limestone and Sandstone, several luxuries. Industry Candle making, Candy making, stone masons for building supplies, Spice Mix, luxury and retail goods, some lumber. Trade Due to its expertise in craftsmanship, exports to the Arm and imports some foodstuff, but is reasonably self-sufficient. Depends on its luxury trade to do well in any peacable times, which people are often obliging of, but not a difference making economy. Houses make up the sources of all processed goods. House of Kulieth - Wheelwright, a long lived wheel making house that fashioned both beautiful, sturdy, and usable wheels for all manner of cart, carriage, or machinery. Different branches of the house have long perfected a variety of workmanship, wood being the eldest and in the Matriarch line, with stone, metal, and composite being newer lineage. The current matriarch is Tergaffin Prunder. House of Brasst - armour makers, especially of the traditional style both bought and passed down within families. Styles of armour change every # of years and denote how old a piece is or who it was formed by. This house has been known to drive rivals into the ground but is known for the spur quality of their work, both as ceremonial and war pieces. Head of house is a rather old woman named Julian Demariton, who holds armour going back 17 generations of being handed down House of Selv - herb growers, for health and well being, a kindly house considered newer due to a branching of healing and magic, this family concerns themselves with the growing and using of plants for well being. They encourage the cultivation of certain plants, are sought out for advice in blends, and are constantly cross growing plants to enhance qualities. The young matriarch of the house is considered gifted and tender at the art, bearing the name Cloke Pollow. House of Llatin - soap makers, mostly known for decorative works of art but also for the most robust recipes of fine soap, fallen off in more recent times with the House of Isrindon - dye makers, a strong house name with ties to ancient houses in fabric, weaving, and pattern. As a result, a lot of intermarriage is common, current Matriarch a strong hot headed woman called Tolt Rangamar, a surname from the Purian house. The work of the house is dangerous and in demand, such is chemical work mixing lye, natural materials, and typically animal byproducts for the perfect dye. They employ a wide number of people across the Kingdom. House of Prash - thread and fibre weavers, currently under the oppression of other fabric related houses they have turned their attention to looms, knitting, and weaving pieces, as well as supplying thread and binding pieces for other projects. The Matriarch Belle - Anna is no longer young but is fighting hard to earn by the good name of her house while giving it good standing independent of other houses. House of First Ground - ironically a new house of three generations when the original house of flour and wheat grinders fell on harsh times, rightly accused of cutting their wheat for profit. The story of how the first matriarch Brezma Kettering founded the house is a story of awe for the common people, and warning for wayward heirs to not bring down long family dynasties built on strength. Current leader Bruzka Othlow has made it very well the flour of First Ground is pure, doing it in front of buyers or shipping it whole. The house has introduced several popular blends, including soured and vinegar bread. House of Ressel - iron workers, selling both stamped and magically sealed ingots, and also fashioned products, most of not steel works for kitchen blades and jewellery pieces. Myn Serenta, the head of house, hates weapons and as such the skill in making them has not been encouraged over her leadership but instead the quality of the artistry. House of Valdrell - ancient house of masons and stone works, especially as sculpture and intricate pieces like mosaic. Very arguably the oldest of the houses, the house has fiercely fought for strong rulers even if that means disposing of a weak heir or intentionally marrying in a strong male cousin. They have been relentless Economy Given the rather unusual social structure compared to other kingdoms, Cylos has a strong middle class of trades and craftsmen that have kept the economy steady, and almost always dives with war, regardless of whether they win or lose Currency Cylos deals in the coin of the Arm, which is only in equal denomination: 2,4,6,8,10,20,60,2,10,20,100 called the Keb International Relations Due to the fact they are so solidly middle class, they are financially stable, but when war comes, they are the enemy of all on the Arm. There are lingering tensions between kingdoms even in peace. Border control with Kunsin is tightly controlled with paperwork and Wirinth is the same, Fennrin has the best border because they are anti-slave and remains their only ally in war, due to matching views on slavery, which often keeps Cylos afloat given Finnerin produces so many weapons. Law and Crime Like most kingdoms, Louks the god of Law and Adian the god of Justice preside over all buildings and courts, both pictorally and metaphorically. The likeness of both gods is found in varying degrees among the buildings. Louks is widely attributed to be both scribe and guardian of the Samorn, the book that laws out the collection of laws given by the gods both collectively and individually. This document is interpreted by the religious order on a day to day basis, but it is seen to be in his keeping. By comparison, Adian presides over justice which sometimes works in tandem with law, sometimes against. He holds the Scales of Decision high, as is his right, consulted on an individual level about what would be seen as justice. Laws are divided into two sorts: Natural Law: These set in place the hierarchy of human, slave, and animals, as well as the law that what is done to you can be repaid in equal measure. Unlike most other places, natural sets slaves as equal to that of any other human. These matters are natural and are not brought before courts or councils. There is also a belief that if it is not repaid back to you, the gods will remember (ie if you steal something, and you are not caught, something will be stolen back from you by the behest of the pantheon). Divine Law: These are laws against the Kingdom and the individual. As the Kingdom of Cylos has a strong culture of Houses (which is family, sort of), the severity of law surrounds these issues. Laws are only made or repealed by direct vision to change the words of the law. The case brought forward in the book is about taking a Natural Law (the place of slaves). Activities typically unpunished by courts or not considered crime: '''Gambling, disturbing the peace, public indecency of any kind (unless it goes against the House), assault unless against a House, Prostitution, Trespassing, Crimes inflicting pain to animals, drug related activities, riot, censorship, deserting '''Crimes only tried if they upset the upper class: Poor quality or counterfeit goods, piracy, destruction of property, rape (House dependent), Bribery, assault causing bodily harm, civil rights infringement, counterfeiting, espionage, fraud of any kind, embezzlement Crimes Acted upon: Theft, Burglary, Kidnapping, Murder/Homicide, Treason, Regicide, Impersonating a House insiginia/emblem, Genocide Though crimes of Houses, both internally and externally, take precedent, there are certainly a lot of help given to lower classes of people. Many matters are dealt with within the House, generally agreed on to be dealt with by the Matriarch of the house. Sometimes Matriarchs deal with the issues of their houses without going to a court. When issues cannot be contained within houses or affect the kingdom more than just the nobility of a house, and the court (and pantheon) find against a person, it is considered a black mark on the house. This often will culminate in some sort of exile, banishment, or death from the House. Amongst the cities, bigger city centers that can afford it, leagues of appointed individuals (name required) are both in charge of having a presence in the city to deal with crime and pursue criminals. They are not known to be corrupt but certainly have an obligation to serve the class system first, such that the issues of lower individuals take a long time to come to the table. Especially in Cylos, they are known to serve the interests of the poor and be made from a good population of 'freed' slaves. Punishment for crime in the city is - supposedly - one to one. If someone steals property, the House has the right to have it back plus a little more (5%). The good of the House overrides the justice of an individual, often. Larger matters brought to formality must be formally brought to the Rising Court, where it is formalized in paper and a ceremony of ink. When it is written in ink, both parties - in matters of civil suits - are brought to to the temple court, a great circular building full of ceremony and rite. Judgements are highly religious when they are brought to temple and never questioned. The rulings of the pantheon, if crossed, slay all parties. All matters of judgement are open to the public, though typically only higher matters of Houses are ever viewed. These assemblies ban all forms of magic, as is typical in the temple. Both people come forward at temple to be judged by the Scales that are weighed. A priestess speaks judgement, if not an actual vision given there on the temple floor, to make it very clear what the judgement. This seems quite immediate to foreigners, who go through longer periods of justice Individual issue is dealt with between pantheon and mortal and do not go through the Scales. It is unclear if the slaven can or cannot be tried by the Scales in this way. This tends to be avoided because slaven are taken into the House, thus most things are dealt with inside of the walls of the House, Matriarchs have been known to order murders and kidnappings, ignored by the outside world, and famous House rivalries go back. Current Government A two sister pairing of Sare and Trotten, they have worked to keep the peace but are firm in not giving away to the bullying of other kingdoms. They have brought the kingdom to better levels of stability and politics than have been previously seen. Position of Slavery Pro-slavery (sort of); social norm; has influenced language / dialects. Silus slavery – one of the most unique forms of slavery. Slaves here aren’t really even considered slaves, they are essentially rescued. These slaves have full rights, are essentially adopted by a family to learn their ways, get an education, serve them in the same way the family members serve each other. Essentially every family in Cylos would have one, two, or even three extra members. And when the slave has felt they want to leave the family, for whatever reason, they are blessed and released and go their own way. Slaves are expected to continue to look out for their adopted family, regardless of where they end up in life. So far, it’s been the most successful style of slavery. The only condition is that slaves cannot hold high government positions (ambassadors, diplomats, rulers), because the other kingdoms would start wars. Cylos has found some sneaky ways around this. Cylos slaves are not safe elsewhere in the world. The slaves who stay and have children are not safe. Education Education is taught to the children by both parents and a tutor, there is nothing formalize, however good money can buy better skilled tutors. Local Vigilantes Local Vigilantes specifically hunt out abuse and violence, specifically related to children. They are called 'Rescue' or carry abstract names such as Freedom. Language Primarily Fhalain; Vendira in North; Lumatt in East; Helsh in South; Cyrann pidgin throughout Holidays Many work holidays such as the Guild Celebration and Completion Festival and Yearly market, several feasts to celebrate peace, honest work, and last day of the year, and a day to celebrate family Religion More worshipers of Alessy (Sacrifice) in the North, in remembrance of those who have given up so much for others (families, slaves, great heroes). Some of the traditional music, which is also tied to temple music, has a typical driving drum line, a didgeridoo type back, and sometimes flute in front. This reminds Vetch specifically of her childhood and the call of the temple. Marriage and Sexuality Couple will stay with each other for life, but may not be heterosexual: this doesn't seem to matter. Couples are strongly official, but may see others on the side. Naming System Children are given a name by their parents and there aren't really rare names. A last name is taken from the father, while the house is carried matriarchal Food Cylos is famous for having 44 unique fish and ocean-related food dishes served at royal feasts. A lot, especially the coast, eats ocean food, though they don't export their fish and seafood typically. Fashion Lots on emphasis on breastplate and chestplate like designs, as armour and general fashion, a bit ironic as they aren't quite as weaponlike as other countries, but the contours of the body are interesting and provide fantastic clothing. Predominant Art Forms They very much like the carving of statues, particularly fire marble, onyx, granite, dawnstone, and although not majorly into music, they use bagpipes. Some forms of dance are seen. Cylos is none for wax and what it does with wax, such as candles. Medicine Everyone is Cylos is trained in medicine, but actual doctors always work in pairs. Medicine is formalized and apprenticed and passed down through a House, generally is quite precise and more methodical than other kingdoms. It does not rely on magic and the percision of the craft instead. Magic Prevalence Magic is minor and for mainly domestic chores. In war, defensive magic is brought out but is not otherwise very well used as opposed to other kingdoms. Burning and smoking materials, from a wide bowl, is considered preventative medicine. General Appearance Dark haired (either brown or black) and has a blue sheen, hair is often streaked with shades of blue marking them as distinct. Category:Kingdoms